Ngac
by GurlnLine
Summary: A strange occurence in the fields of Arizona's huge southern desert leaves the Gundams completely vulnerable, and sheds a startling ray of light on an ancient mystery. Secrets finally revealed! The Gundam Wing name finally explained! Rated T' for future
1. Chapter 1

Why was he named Mr. Gundam Wing? This is what they asked when they saw the man step out of the pickup in southern Arizona. It was snowing, which didn't happen much in southern Arizona this time of year (late may), and it had people upset and worrying to themselves about the symbolism of white snow falling, given the biology and all that was present just then.

Mr. Gundam Wing looked at them hard, through the snow falling and lining the branches of the cedar trees with a white lining. My name is Mr. Gundam Wing, he said, it walways has been, and U doin't expect it to change., That's that, thanks.

They had elevated Mr. Gundam Wing (AKA MGW) to a myth status. He was a aptoteosis, of sort. But only of sorts. To call him anything else was to slander his good name. Or was it?

They shuddered at the thought.

But when MGW moved in sw Arizona, when Mr. MGW, as he was also known, moved, they could feel it. They could feel him deep within their insides.

His rusted pickup sat on the roadside. He had abandoned it as one final lovesang to the lovelorn, and there it would rust.

And as Mr. MGW walked away, he looked to the heavens, where he once flew an X Wing and fought on the snow covered plains of Dagobah. "Gundam wing down," he said into his little transistor radio. It was all he said, before he walked off into the sunset for one final time. He would never see another sunset. He would be killed by a crashing spaceship before the rise of the son the next morning, and that would be the end of Gundam wing. Mr. MGW would never draw another breath, never draw another wapeon, never, never see the light of day again. In fact, he would be dead long before the next sunset. You could feel the suspense build within him, you could feel him tense all over. All who saw him that day knoew that something was wrong with Mr. MGEW. He would never wake again a freee man. In fact, when he next woke, he would be dead. Totally, toally, and summerilly dead. Never to wake again… dead.

But how.?

Read the next chapter, to be posted soon.

Much love from me and for MR., MGW

gurlnline


	2. The final gasp of air and breath

The space ship killed him at one am. He was walking through the snowing desert in may in southern Arizona. Very strange, everything about the scene, its inversion included.

They found his body charred beyond recognition. No one would ever be able to tell that it was Mr. MGW. Such was the beauty of the crime. The nuclear space ship weapon hit directly beneath him, shredding his flesh and burning his body to a point where even his own mother, even if she were really smart and pereceptive, couldn't see who or how he was.

But she was far, far away, and MGW was all, all alone, alone in a wide, wide desert. A saint was called in to take pity upon his lifeless form, but the saint walked away, and MGW's soul would remain eternally in agony. He was like a crayoned in oil tanker on a apastel sea, maybe even the pacific ocean, or just a pasteled-in ocean in general. Such was his serenity.

After his family identified his remains, MGW's tombstone was made. It read

"A good man, forever."

"Hey, gravethief, exhumer! Leave my bones alone. Dun dun. Dundundun, dun dun."

"All in all, RIP"

He was buried alone. He lived alone, suffered alone, died alone. That;s why the called it Gundam Wing. He would never have asked it to be any other way. The sun flickered out, and all those gathered want3ed to say something to honor a great man, but to be brief about it, they were all afraid. They missed their chance. The moral is not hard to see: can any man be so different? Can any flesh-bound creature take another path? Could we hope for any higher goals, any greater meaning? Doubtless yes. MGW was a fool. That is why we honor him: he was the noblest of fools. Never forget. Never avert your eyes, lest ye overlook such a man. What a work.

fin

Hopefully you all see the lessons of what I wrote and never make such mistakes. That's allwe can pray for, I thnk.


End file.
